


Sweet Dreams 好梦

by Asinarc



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, PTSD Freddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: Sivana在逼问沙赞下落的时候，可能有那么一点儿超过PG-13。





	Sweet Dreams 好梦

Freddy手上打了新石膏，他对此似乎没什么不满意。

总比伤在腿上好，扔了拐杖以后他可以自由自在跟着沙赞跑来跑去，唯一问题是单手举着手机录像超过三分钟就会胳膊发酸。他可以把这当成成为sidekick的考验——但是等一下，他已经通过作弊器跳过这一步了，不需要成为sidekick也能直接越级成为超级英雄！

超级英雄不做噩梦。

 

***

 

超级恶棍揪着他的领子把他拎起来。

Freddy应该已经习惯这种事了，他老是被拎着领子，摁在墙上啊，厕所门上啊，储物柜上啊，像个没装什么东西的书包或者一只母鸡。周围一般有观众，但现在没有。这种事结果一般都不太好，不管重复多少次，Freddy还是会觉得挺害怕的。

这个超级恶棍好像连声音都很邪恶。

“那个家伙在哪？”他问。

Freddy在第一次逼问的时候还能梗着脖子：

“我……不知道你在说什么。”

他真没必要逞英雄，他很快就后悔了。

他后来从电视上才知道这个名字：Sivana博士，太复杂了，不会让人觉得印象深刻，更何况当时的Freddy脑子里一片空白。他在高度紧张的时候舌头总能发挥潜力，废话超过五倍速，从来没有一次能化险为夷。

Sivana说：“我没什么耐心。”

 

***

 

超级英雄不做噩梦。Freddy被尖叫声吵醒，发现尖叫声从自己的嘴里发出来。他困惑地张望，Billy正蹲在他的床边，手还放在他的胳膊上，显然试图把他摇醒。

“你还好吗？”Billy问。

Freddy不做噩梦。校园霸凌不会让他做噩梦；他在孤儿院长大，后来有个温馨美好的家庭。第一次看《招魂》确实让他好久没睡着觉，不过仅此而已。他不会在半夜尖叫着惊醒，被室友/兄弟/他最好的朋友握着手臂，一脸严肃而且关心地盯着瞧。

“没事，我明白。”Billy说，“我之前也被人说过有这个毛病。”

Freddy不太明白。现在他的左手剧痛，像被活生生拽出身体。他还以为自己挨打挨习惯了呢。他借着月光看，石膏老老实实地包裹着他的皮肤，似乎没有任何纰漏。

他动了动胳膊，才发现Billy仍然抓着他。

“我没事。”Freddy结结巴巴地说，“噩梦，我做了个噩梦。”

Billy盯着他看了一会儿，说，“好吧。”他松开手，Freddy觉得有点冷。他钻回被子里，看着对方爬回上铺，床因为他的动作发出嘎吱嘎吱动静。Freddy没再闭上眼睛，直到天亮起来。

 

***

 

Sivana说：我没什么耐心。

他捏碎Freddy小指的声音就像捏开一颗花生米。

Freddy听见自己在尖叫。

 

***

 

“这就好了吗？”Freddy追问。

医生从镜片后面看了他一眼，Billy把他拽走了。他可能是问了一句废话。

他把左手张开，握拳，张开，又握拳，就像从来没有受过伤一样灵活。Freddy应该松口气，但取而代之，他小心翼翼把左手藏到背后。

 “还疼吗？”Billy问。

他还瘸着一条腿的时候能跟在沙赞身后蹦过整个费城，他现在脆弱得毫无理由。

“一点儿都不疼。”Freddy说，做了个鬼脸。

拜托，他完全应该一点儿都不疼。他那时候是刀枪不入的超级英雄。他们要把一块摇摇欲坠的钢筋重新搬上吊车，Freddy的左半边身子在众目睽睽之下突然脱力，差点让钢筋重新砸穿人行道。

如果变成成年人都对疼痛幻觉甚至毫无帮助，Freddy想不出别的办法了。

 

***

 

没有人问他是怎么受伤的。那天的场面一片混乱，他们逃、躲、跑、追，就算摔断鼻子都是情理之中。

Freddy谁也没告诉，这不是什么值得炫耀的事。Eugene管这叫做恢复的必要过程，Mary则觉得他缺钙。

他可以掩饰自己不觉得左手手指像被用激光剑进行外科手术，但半夜的梦话可不由他控制。他像被从深水区拽出水面，像除了海王之外无法进行沟通的鱼。他大口喘息，浑身发抖，汗把睡衣粘在脖子上。习惯黑暗的几秒之后，发现Billy站在他的床边，低头瞧着他。

Freddy讪笑，他不知道自己为什么要心虚。

“噩梦？”Billy问。

Freddy想点头，但他打了个冷战。

Billy看上去像做了一个重大决定。

“往里面去。”他说。

Freddy愣了三秒，直到Billy推掇他，爬上他的床。他在外面冻得手脚冰凉，碰到Freddy，Freddy哆嗦了一下，但是没躲开。他靠近了一点，被子里热烘烘的，两个人睡单人床还没那么挤，Billy看上去困得不行。

“我说了什么梦话？”Freddy突然问。

Billy没睁开眼睛，声音却很清晰。

“你说，‘我知道他在哪。’”

Freddy沉默了一会儿，然后他说：“噢。”

他很少有说不出话的时候。

Breyer和Bryer把他的头摁进马桶里的时候他也会觉得丢人，但那种羞愧感比不上现在。他向后挪，后背贴上墙，左手又开始隐隐作痛。他现在该说什么，他该讲个笑话吗，还是假装睡过去，所以永远不用面对自己背叛过的最好的朋友？

Billy仍然闭着眼睛。

“他们告诉我，我会喊：‘我在这儿’。”

他那时或多或少听说过这个新成员的身世故事，但这是Freddy从未窥探的部分。Billy Batson，像只孤僻的毛毛虫，把自己包在茧里，对一切闭口不谈，说多三句话就要发火。

现在他在与Freddy分享自己曾经的噩梦。

或许现在对于他来说，曾经的噩梦开始变得无关紧要。

他抓着Billy的手，不知道想安慰他，还是这也是安慰自己的一条捷径。Billy回握着他，并肩躺着的睡姿占了不少空间，Freddy可没在抱怨，他发现这像是缓解疼痛的一个好方法。

“那这是个挺准确的回答。”Freddy说。他终于、终于打了个哈欠，所以脱口而出——“我也在这儿呢。”

 

END

 

 


End file.
